Bittersweet
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Rose returns to her world after a tragedy happens with the Human Doctor, so she leaves to start a brand new life from scratch. Except, she finds herself falling for someone else, but he's holding a secret from her, how will she reacte when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Rose walked around in the place she once knew, where she used to live, laugh and just take for granted every day of her life. London. To be precise, her world, she had spent 5 years on Pete's world with the Human Doctor. Everything was going fine, they were having fun, and they were newlyweds, planning a family, trying for a baby. Then it all seemed to go wrong, one mission and it was all over. Rose shuddered and blocked the memories out; she couldn't face them right now. She was on her world, and she was going to adjust to it once again.

Luckily, she had money, lots of it, Pete had leant a lot of money to her to settle down in this world, start a new life from scratch, much to Jackie's arguing and disapproving, Rose remembered the moment she told them she was leaving:

"_Rose Tyler don't you dare leave!" Jackie's piercing yell filled the silent room "you can't leave, not now! I thought you had adjusted to life here?"_

"_Mum, I have, but I can't stay here anymore, not now, it's too difficult, living a life day after day, on my own." Rose whispered at her and felt her eyes brimming with tears and you could hear it in her voice. _

"_rose, sweetheart, you can't just start from scratch, and what if it doesn't work, what if something goes wrong with the traveller dimension jump thing? What happens then? You'll be gone forever."_

"_Mum, I'm gonna be gone forever anyway, remember? Besides, Jake's figured it all out, it works. Besides, he's never let me down before." She smiled "you've got to let me go. Everyone leaves home in the end." She reassured, and her mind went back to when her and The Doctor went to the impossible planet, and they thought they were stuck there for good, at least then she was stuck there with him, this time she wasn't, this time there was no-one to make it any better. _

"_I know, but leaving home is something like moving to the other side of London, which you are already! But it's not leaving to another universe where I'll never see you again!"_

"_Mum, you've got a new life here, you've got Dad and Tony, I don't fit in anymore, and you've got a new family." Rose said and her eyes darted to Tony outside, who was playing in the garden with Jake._

"_Rose, you're my daughter, you're still my family."_

"_Mum! Don't, be happy, yeah?"_

"_You're saying this as if it's goodbye, we've still got a while till you have to go right? A few months or weeks, yeah?" Jackie asked and her face fell as she saw Rose shake her head lightly._

"_No Mum, I'm going tomorrow."_

"_What? No, you can't go Rose! I know this is because he's gone, but you can't go because of that. Do you really think going to another universe is going to make things better? Make it feel better inside?"_

"_It worth a shot Mum." Rose replied and gave her a light smile "I can be someone different, I can live a new life, forget about everything else."_

"_And what are you gonna live on?" Jackie asked, hoping that would scare her._

"_I've got a bit of money saved up; hopefully it'll be enough to live off for a few months or so, just until I get a job or something."_

"_You've really thought it all through haven't you?" Jackie asked and Rose nodded, smiling._

"_Yeah, I have, and I'm ready for my new life."_

Rose jumped back to the present day, London hadn't changed that much since she'd been gone. She'd been to a newsagent and bought a paper, checking the date, it was only May 23rd 2010, not that long since she'd been there last, a year maybe, two years.

Slowly, she made her way to a hotel as it began to get dark and London was covered in darkness and the lights filled the city. She made her way in to the hotel lobby, looking as if she knew what she was doing, acting confident, and the beginning of a new and confident life, starting with an expensive hotel to stay in.

As soon as she found a hotel with a spare room, she soon realised that she no belongings or clothing with her except a mobile phone and a credit card with money on. After hours of being in her hotel room, watching TV programmes which she no longer understood, her mind began wandering back to the past, thinking about Pete's world and what had happened there all those months ago. All she remembered was seeing the blood, then the hospital bed, she couldn't quite remember everything, she could only pick out small parts of _that_ night and she couldn't quite piece them all together.

Rose got up quickly and ran a hand through her hair, she needed to stop this. This was a new life, new her and new everything, she needed to forget everything from Pete's world, forget everything that had happened, and one way to do that, was going to the bar. Drink, always the solution.

She went down to the bar and sat herself on the stools, she found it wasn't too busy, which was just perfect for her, she didn't feel like she had to speak to someone when there wasn't so many people here.

Rose had been sat at the bar for a while when a young man, roughly in his 20s, or early 30s, wearing a bow tie, not exactly the normal dress code of someone young, walked over to her and sat down next to her. She took her moment and quickly downed her shot in one and faced the man, who was looking in the opposite direction.

"Hi." She introduced and smiled at him, who slowly turned around to face her, when he first saw her he stopped for a moment and Rose wasn't quite sure whether he was looking at her or not, so she looked around self consciously, no, he was definitely looking at her.

"Um, sorry, I'm John Smith," he introduced and Rose immediately tensed, the first person she had to meet on this world, and he was called John Smith, great she thought.

"Nice to meet you," she forced a smile and ordered another drink "Rose Tyler." She introduced and smiled at him.

"Pleasure." He smiled as Rose passed him a drink "cheers."

"Cheers." She smiled back and looked at him for a moment "sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but, what's with the bow tie?" she asked and laughed slightly as she asked it, realising she did sound quite rude.

"Don't knock it, bow ties are cool." He said and adjusted his tie slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you do for a living?" Rose asked, 'John Smith' as they got some more drinks in and she watched as he paused "I'm sorry, that's a really shit question isn't it?" she asked and started laughing.

"No it's not a stupid question, no question you ask is stupid," he began "I don't really have a job, I sort of travel to places a lot." He explained and Rose froze slightly.

"Sounds fun." She smiled "I used to travel, with a friend of mine, travelled all over, places you couldn't even imagine." She smiled and pain hit her as she remembered _him. _

"I'm sure I can't." He smiled "So, were you and your friend close?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, best friends. Time of my life." She smiled and took a sip of her drink as more pain inside hit her.

"Then why did it stop?"

"Long story." She sighed and quickly downed her drink.

"What are you doing here Rose?" he asked, for a moment forgetting she didn't know who he was. "I mean, why are you here? In the hotel?" he corrected "You're form London, don't you have a place here?"

"Um, no," Rose stuttered slightly "U-um, I've been out of town for a while," she began to explain "don't have a place here anymore." She finished.

"Oh, right, how long've you been out of town?" he asked, trying to figure out how long she had been gone, hopefully she would give him the actual time.

"Um, a few years, had this bloke, we were happy," she smiled, then it soon disappeared as she remembered, again, she thought coming back was supposed to get rid of all the pain, she was meant to be starting again "and some stuff happened," she sighed "so I came back home."

"What happened?"

"Um," she sighed and laughed slightly, she was shocked at how upfront he was being, and it seemed like he had realised.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly "I don't mean to pry."

"Its fine." Rose gave a slight smile, forcing it on her face "he died." She admitted and 'John's face immediately fell.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He whispered and placed his hand of top of hers for a moment, then pulled away as he realised what he was doing.

"Why? You didn't even know him."

"U-um, I know but someone as special and amazing as you," he began but stopped himself "I mean, someone who seems to have a bubbling personality and a heart of gold shouldn't havr to go through that." He corrected and realised that might have been worse than what he said the first time.

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know I've got a heart of gold? You've known me for precisely," she said and looked at her watch "two hours."

"I'm good at analysing people?" he guessed and Rose just laughed.

"Right." Rose whispered and looked around the room, not sure where to look and looked back at him "what about you? You sound like you're from around here somewhere, what you doing in a hotel?" she asked and 'John' hesitated.

"U-um, good question..."

"That's why I asked."

"Well, I just fancied as change," he lied "was down in this area and I thought I'd see what it's like." He lied, and Rose, luckily seemed to believe him.

"Oh, right." Rose whispered then yawned and 'John' laughed."what?" she asked innocently as he laughed at her.

"Nothing, you just reminded of when y-" he began, but stopped as he realised he was reminiscing the past memories of the two of them, back on the TARDIS when she used to wake up from her hours of sleep and yawn like a lion. "Never mind." He whispered and shook his head.

"Do I remind you of someone?" Rose asked. "An ex?" she guessed.

"U-um, yeah, an ex." He lied and watched as Rose yawned again.

"Um, I think better be calling it a night," she said, her eyes worn, with bags underneath, she looked worn out.

"Um, yeah, me too." He said and gave a light smile and Rose got up to return to her hotel room, but turned back.

"Um John?" she called and he turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You don't happen to y'know, have a phone or something do ya?"

"U-um, y-yeah, I do." He said, patting his jacket for the phone that Martha had got him so long ago, he couldn't believe he still had it. "You got a piece of paper?" he asked and walked over to Rose.

"Um, no, just use this." She said and grabbed a napkin and gave him a pen.

"Thanks." He said and wrote the number on the napkin and the two of them stood there for a moment and Rose finally kissed his cheek and said goodnight.

"Night." She whispered and headed off back to her room, and as soon as she was out of sight, he replied.

"Night." He whispered and walked away from the hotel, sighing. If he was honest, this wasn't his best idea or plan he had ever had and definitely the stupidest. She was bound to find out soon who he was, even if he didn't tell her, which he would have to now.

X

Rose walked up to her hotel room and walked in and spread herself across the king sized bed. She found John nice, sweet, a bit geeky and jittery, but a lot of the decent blokes were those things. But she couldn't help but feel a small inkling at the back of her mind that he reminded her of someone, she couldn't quite figure out who, but he definitely reminded her of someone.

"Never mind." She whispered to herself and quickly got in to her pyjamas and in to bed, seeing what tomorrow would bring.

X

The Doctor swiftly opened the TARDIS doors and went inside, not really knowing what to do now, he could go to the library and read for a few ideas until the next morning, or he could sit and dwell on what a stupid thing he had just done.

"Library." He whispered and stumbled off towards the library, hoping to find something to occupy his mind as he felt some of the effects of the alcohol, not enough to make him drunk, but enough to feel the effects. Hopefully a good book would put his mind away from Rose. Although, it was highly unlikely, even when she wasn't on this Universe he found it impossible to forget about her, and now she was here, it was even harder "Oh well." He whispered and went in search for a book.

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me **** I've never got so many reviews on a story, so thank you so much! Please review again!**

**I'd like to apologise for the way Eleven is written, I've not seen series 5, so I don't know what he's like, so sorry if this is WAY off, so if you could help me write him a bit better, I would REALLY appreciate it **

**Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review to let me know **

**Amy xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up the next morning, not really knowing what was going on and where she was. Then it all came flooding back, she was in London. Her London, and in a hotel, she really had to get a place, that was the whole point of coming to this Universe. Moving on, brand new life. No Doctor, no Human Doctor and no TARDIS, new life.

There was always one person she knew she could go to now, yes she may have been part of her old life, but she was the only person she could rely on right now. Shareen.

Bravely, Rose made her way back to the Powell Estate where she once grew up, she hadn't been here in so long, back when her and The..

"Stop!" she whispered to herself and continued walking towards Shareen's old flat, hoping she still lived there and she bravely knocked on the door and took a step back as she heard footsteps walking towards the door, and she held her breath slightly as she could feel her heart pounding beneath her chest. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, a familiar face answered the door, she was wearing baggy jeans, a white vest top and a plan black, worn out hoody. Her hair was a dark shade of blonde, nearly brown.

"Rose?" she whispered as she took in the sight of who was in front of her and blinked several times, as if she were imagining things.

"Um, yeah." Rose smiled and gasped as two strong arms were wrapped around her neck, hugging and squeezing her tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried and Rose cursed under her breath. She had forgotten all about that, she was officially dead on this world; her body was never found of course, so they registered as dead after the battle of Canary Wharf.

"Um, yeah, sorry, been away," she stuttered as she made an excuse up on the spot.

"But where've you been?" Shareen demanded as she let Rose go and looked her in the eye "You just went missing after that battle with the metal things, nowhere to seen, nor ya Mum, we thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise," she lied "I've been away, America." She blurted out and winced as she said it.

"America?" Shareen asked and dragged her inside the flat "tell me all about it! I need to know where the hell you've been!" she cried and shoved her in to the flat for what only Rose could assume, was going to be a long and painful chat about where she had been, and a conversation full of lies that Rose would have to make on the spot.

X

"So, I told him 'Forget it'," Shareen rambled on as Rose simply stared in to her now cold cup of tea and attempted to listen to what Shareen was saying, but she couldn't concentrate enough, her mind just ocntinuted wandering, wandering back to that day, on how it was her fault, if he had never been on the mission, which she had allowed him to go on, he would still be here, she wouldn't be feeling the pain she was feeling right now, she wouldn't have the memory of the blood and screams of pain running through her head "Rose!" Shareen yelled, trying to get Rose's attention and out of her daze.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, snapping out of her dream and back in to reality.

"How long've you been back?" Shareen asked and started laughing at Rose's confused face.

"Um, only yesterday." She smiled as Shareen took away their mugs.

"You should have come round, I've got the room, Mum moved away so it's just me now!" she yelled through the door of the kitchen and living room.

"Hmm," rose murmured and didn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"You stay here if you want?" Shareen asked and Rose simply yelled back a small and quiet 'yes and thanks' and woke up as her phone began to ring. How was this ringing? She didn't know anyone with this number. Ignoring this, Rose answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" she answered, awaiting the other voice on the line.

"Rose? Hi it's John." The voice on the other line replied "just wanted to see how you are. You alright? I hope you're alright, that wouldn't be good if you're not alright." He rambled and Rose smiled to herself.

"Um, yes I am alright, how did you get my number?" she asked.

"Oh right, well, funny story," he began "I have this friend, in the police, can track down any mobile number, he's very clever like that, and I asked him to do me a favour, he owed me a favour, so I asked him to find me your number and he did. Voila! Blimey, I'm nearly running out of breath!"

"Right," Rose whispered "So, why did you ring?" she asked, trying to be casual as Shareen walked in to the room.

"What ever happened to that bloke with the police box," she began, then realised Rose was on the phone 'never mind' she mouthed and turned on the TV.

"Well, I enjoyed our chat and drinks last night," he began rambling "and I wondered if I could meet you again, have more fun, more drinks, more chat, I like chatting, chatting is fun, there's always something to chat about!"

"OK, um, where are you?" she asked

"No, no, no, I'll come to you, where are ya?" he asked and whizzed around the TARDIS, pressing buttons and other random things.

"Um, the Powel Estate, I've got a friend that lives 'ere," she explained and there was silence on the other line "Hello?"

"Powell estate! I'll be there!"

X

"Him, this is Shareen," Rose introduced as the Doctor arrived "This is John, John Smith," Rose smiled.

"John Smith, wasn't that the name of-"

"Never mind," Rose interrupted her.

"John Smith, nice to meet ya, heard a lot about you." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Um, well, no, that was a lie, I haven't heard anything about you actually, that was a lie, thought it'd be nice to say." He stuttered, only to receive strange looks from Shareen.

"Riiightt." Shareen said and allowed him in "Cup of tea?" she asked.

"Perfect!" he smiled and followed her in to the flat. This was not a good idea, the Doctor thought as he walked through the flat. not very good at all.

**Another chapter **** Again, sorry if Eleven is really off, I've tried my hardest :/ I really do apologise if it is WAY off :S**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and review if you did xD The more you review, the more updates you get haha xx**

**Amy **


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no, no, no! That not what I mean. Anyway, people have different styles. Don't they? Right? Everyone has different styles? I'm right aren't I? I'm right?"

"Yes!" Rose insisted and giggled at him "But, how are bowties cool?" Rose insisted as they walked down the river Thames, hand in hand.

"They just are! Besides your young, reckless, youthful and energetic. Blimey! I sound old don't I? Do I sound old?"

"No! You don't sound old." Rose laughed and smiled at him and stayed silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"Good, I'm glad, but they are cool, bow ties are most definitely cool!" he laughed and Rose simply shook her head "And fezzes are!" he added.

"Could you get any stranger?" Rose asked and he simply nodded his head.

"Things could get a lot stranger, there's always something more strange and different out there," he whispered, looking up at the sky at the stars, glistening in the moonlight "always." He whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed "I guess you're right." She smiled and thought back to when she travelled with the Doctor, there was always something to shock and surprise you.

"What you thinking of?" he asked gently and squeezed her hand.

"Nothing." She lied and the two of them continued walking, in silence and Rose's mind drifted to the past, the other universe, again.

She began to remember her wedding, their wedding, happy and smiling, it seemed like a life time ago now. She still had the ring, her wedding ring, not on her finger though, around her neck, close to her heart, just where he was. Rose shuddered as the memories came back and flinched slightly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just cold." She lied but her breath was shaky.

"I'll walk you home then." He smiled and Rose nodded and smiled at him. She was happy, she couldn't deny that, there was something about this guy that she loved, he was funny and smart and a bit strange, but to Rose, all of it seemed a bit too familiar, but she just didn't know why it did.

X

Rose and the Doctor arrived at her flat, which she had bought with Shareen. Rose felt as though she owed something to Shareen, so she thought she would buy them a flat, Rose wasn't quite ready to be living alone, with no distractions, so she offered to buy them a flat, and of course, Shareen accepted. Tonight though, she had gone out with a friend, which left the flat to Rose. As they arrived at her door Rose hesitated.

"Um, do you want a cup of tea?" she asked and watched as he hesitated and sighed, but eventually gave in.

"Um yeah sure. Only if you've got sugar, have you got sugar? I hope you have sugar."

"Yes I have sugar." Rose laughed and unlocked the door, allowing them in "Oh, but before we go in, I have to apologise for the mess." She laughed.

"Don't worry, my place is no better, nicks and nacks everywhere!" he smiled as they entered.

X

"Ok then, where have you travelled?" Rose asked as they sat down with a hot, steaming cup of tea.

"Oh everywhere." He smiled

"Like?"

"Um, America, Africa, Spain, Barcelona." He smiled, and Rose smiled also, thinking about when she always wanted to go to the planet.

"Sounds like fun." Rose smiled and moved closer to him.

"it is, not as much fun on my own though," he sighed and looked up at Rose, who was now only a couple of inches away from his face "I was thinking, next time I leave, you could come with me?" he suggested "I mean, I don't stay in one place very long, and it'll be fun wont it? Me and you? The two of us? Travelling to wherever we want?" he asked and Rose nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed "it would." She smiled and placed her cup down on the floor and moved even closer to him. Rose hesitated at first as she moved her lips closer to his, but decided to go for it until her lips met his in a soft and tender kiss. At first, she thought she had done something wrong when he pulled away, but after a moment he pulled her back in to another kiss.

As they kissed, all the Doctor could think was how wrong this was, he was getting too close to her, he needed to tell her who he really was, how would she react is she ever found out? Without him telling her? It didn't bear thinking about what she would do. He couldn't just leave though, not now he knew she was here, on his world, on Earth. He wouldn't let her out of his sight not whilst he was with her.

Unfortunately, the two of them were interrupted as someone came in to the room and cleared their throat, interrupting them. Rose looked up and saw and apologetic Shareen standing in the doorway.

"Shareen! Rose yelled and jumped up from the sofa "W-what are you doing back?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise- Um, I can leave." She suggested and the Doctor stood up next to Rose.

"No, no, no, don't worry about it; I had better be off now anyway," he interrupted and looked at Rose "see you soon." He smiled and this time kissed her on the cheek and made a swift exit.

"What do you see in him?" Shareen asked as soon as he had left "He's a bit odd."

"Nothing wrong with being odd, he's different, besides who wants to be normal?" Rose asked and Shareen simply shrugged her shoulders and something was itching her at the back of her mind.

"Um, I'll just be right back," she stuttered and edged away towards the door "Um, Nick from a few doors down owes me a tenner." She yelled as she left the flat and raced to go and trace 'John'. Luckily, he hadn't gotten that far and she followed him to his 'home' and Shareen gasped as she saw a blue box, one she used to see every time Rose would come home with that Doctor of hers. Shareen watched as he got closer to the box, eventually unlocking it. Swiftly, Shareen got out her phone and took a picture of him walking inside.

"Gotcha." She whispered as she caught him ran back to the flat before Rose wondered where she was. "Knew something was odd about him, wait till she sees this. She muttered to herself and walked in to the flat, ready to tell Rose.

**Here you go, this took me SO long to write, I didn't know what to write lol **

**Again, hope eleven isn't too off, sorry if he is. Any tips on how to write him better? And here's a question for you all, how should Rose react? And what should the Doctor's excuse be?**

**Next chapter I will try and write and post A.S.A.P, and you will hopefully see Rose's past and see what happened in the parallel world **

**Anyway, review :D the more you review, the more updates you shall get, I promise. **

**Amy **** xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose?" Shareen asked as entered the flat.

"Yeah?" she called back from the kitchen, making the two of them a cup of tea.

"How's it going with you and John?" she asked and sat down on the sofa.

"Good, why?"

"Do you love him?" she asked quickly and Rose paused for a moment or two.

"Mate it's a bit soon to know if I-"

"do you love him or not?" she demanded, but once again, Rose stayed silent "Please, do you?" she asked and Rose nodded her head, not trusting her voice "I don't want to do this." She muttered and Rose looked at her confused.

"Do what?" Rose asked, and this time Shareen was the one to stay silent "Shareen!"

"I followed him!" she yelled "I followed him, and guess what I saw!"

"I don't know, what did ya see?"

"This," she said quickly found the photo on her phone and showed Rose the picture of him going in to a blue box. Rose just stood there in silence.

"Where did you take it?" she asked.

"What?"

"Where did you take it?"

"Down the road, on Moor Park," Shareen answered "Why?"

"I'm gonna go there, see it for myself." She spat and made a swift exit and went to see the TARDIS for herself. As soon as she made her way round the corner, she gasped. There it was. The TARDIS. Rose decided the only way for him to know that she knew, was to go in. She walked in and gasped as she saw that everything had changed, it was nothing like what it used to be. She took in the sight, and realised he wasn't there. She decided to wait, wait until he came back. Luckily for Rose, she didn't have to wait that long, and when he walked in, he didnt even realise she was there.

"How long before you told me then?" she asked, causing the Doctor to turn and face her.

"Rose, how did-"he began but was cut off as Rose's hand met his face "Ow!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cried and moved a step back "didnt I deserve to know?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No ,no, no, it wasn't that," he rambled "I couldn't tell you, how could I?"

"Well, y'know, but opening your mouth and simply saying 'Oh by the way, Im the Doctor'!" she yelled.

"i couldn't! I didnt know why you were here. Why are you here? Why are you back?" he asked.

"don't you want me back?" she asked, avoiding his questions.

"Of course I do, but I thought you would be happy, with the other me, the human me, what happened?"

"You don't want to know." She whispered.

"Yes I do, of course I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know, would I? Why I else would i have asked?"

"I guess not but-"

"Rose, tell me."

"Fine!" she snapped and gave in "fine." She said, this time in a calmer voice "He died." She whispered, then the memories came back to haunt her.

"_Doctor! You really shouldn't be coming with me!" Rose complained as the Doctor came along side with her on a mission "It's too dangerous."_

"_Yes, well, better with two, right?" he asked and Rose couldn't help but smile."Besides, if its too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for you." He smiled and took her hand "Now, let's see what we've got." He said and led the way in to the warehouse._

"He shouldn't have even been there, I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen," Rose cried "That's when it all started."

"_Doctor! Did you hear that?" Rose asked as she heard someone behind them._

"_It's probably nothing." he whispered "Jake'll be here in a moment anyway," he reassured and moved forward and Rose just sighed, then turned around, finding two men dressed in black, pointing guns at them._

"_Um, Doctor!" she yelled and he recognised that voice, the fear in her voice, so he turned around, and noticed one of them was aiming at Rose._

"_No!" he yelled and moved in front of her, protecting her as the bullets were fired and he fell to the floor, blood seeping through every wound in his body, covering his clothes in red._

"_No, no, no, I've got you!" Rose yelled as she cradled him in her arms, and just in that moment, Jake arrived with back-up and took care of the men. Rose watched as every second went, the Doctor's breathing came shallower "Look at me please," she begged "Please! Keep your eyes on me." She whispered, but his eyes were becoming heavy and he couldn't focus "I love you," she whispered "you know that don't you?" she asked rhetorically, and he nodded his head and was about to speak but Rose stopped him "don't talk, save your breath, please." She cried "don't leave me, please! I need you, don't I? Me and you, together, married, all the thing we wanted to do, have babied, buy a house and get a mortgage." She whispered "I can't do them alone, can I?" She cried and attempted to keep him hanging on, but it was too late, he was gone. "No!" she cried and cradled his body._

"He died, trying to save me." Rose cried and burst in to tears. "I should be the one who's dead, not him!"

"Rose, I'm so-"

"Don't!" Rose yelled "don't tell me that 'you're sorry', because you're not!" she yelled and headed back for the doors "I came here to start a new life! A brand new life! And now look, I'm just re-living the memories!" she yelled and began to open the door, but the Doctor stopped her and slammed the door shut.

"Don't you understand? I couldn't tell you, how could I? Please, you've got to understand where I'm coming from, I love you," he admitted "there you go, look I've said it, I love you!"

"You lied to me!" she yelled.

"Technically, I didn't, I never said I wasn't the Doctor, which would be lying, I just never told you and-"he began but stopped himself in fear of getting punched once again "Please, just stay." He begged but Rose shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered "Sorry." She said and quickly left, leaving the Doctor standing there alone in the TARDIS, once again, not knowing what to do.

**Awwww, poor Rose **** what do you think he should do?**

**Hope eleven was okay in this chapter, I didn't know what he was like when he wasn't bubbly and happy.**

**Anyway, review, let me know your ideas. Pretty please with a cherry on top and chocolate sprinkles?**

**Amy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, but when he walked out of the TARDIS, she wasn't anywhere to be seen "Rose?" he asked, this time not to anyone in particular, just himself. "Damn." He whispered and ran to her flat hoping she was there. "Rose!" he yelled, running straight in to the flat, seeing no-one except Shareen standing there, angry, in fact, very angry.

"what do you think ya doin'?" she yelled and stormed up to him. "You cant just barge in like that!" she yelled, not giving the Doctor chance to explain.

"Um, is Rose here? I'm looking for her, is she here?" he asked

"No, she went out looking for you after I showed her that photo." She answered.

"What photo?" he demanded.

"You, going in to that weird box thing, I knew there was something bloody weird about you, could never quite suss out what it was. Have you got some kind of weird fetishes for old police boxes or somethin'?" she asked.

"No I have not," he replied darkly "Now do you have any idea of where she is? I need to find her, right now actually, need to explain something, now where is she?"

"I dunno, like I said, she went out looking for you." she explained and the Doctor sighed and went to leave "Oi!" she yelled "Don't break 'er heart, I reckon she's had enough of that." She commented and the Doctor stopped walking to the door and turned on his heels to face Shareen.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, ever since she's come back, she's been a bit down, I think something must've happened with that Doctor of hers, they used to travel together, and this time he wasn't here, dunno where he went, she just came back alone after all these years, I just guess that he broke her heart." She explained. "Then you came along, and there was something in her eye I guess, she was smiling. So dont break her heart, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah." He agreed and went out to find Rose.

"Oi!" Shareen yelled one last time "I think I have an idea where she might be." She admitted and began to tell the Doctor and gave him directions.

X

Rose sat on the park bench, thinking and wondering about what had just happened, so many thoughts and questions running through her head. Why didn't he tell her? Would he of ever told her? Would he have just disappeared one day in the TARDIS and never come back? Was he gone now? All these questions ran through her head, and as much as she wanted an answer to them, she was scared of getting them, what if they were all bad answers, what if he really didn't want her now?

Rose could feel the air getting colder and colder, her breath showing in the low degrees. She knew she would have to find him, this was the Doctor. Her Doctor, she couldn't just leave him, shout at him and just forget about him and leave him alone forever.

She just couldn't deal with the lies, the fact that he had never told her and the thought of the fact that if it weren't for Shareen and the picture, he may never have told her. Rose got up and decided she would go home, Shareen would be worried, and the Doctor had probably got to her by now. She got up and looked straight ahead, only to find the Doctor, standing there, with a sympathetic smile on his face, with a hint of relief.

"Shareen said you'd be here," he explained "Used to come when you were younger? Did you?"

"Yeah," she managed to whisper in reply "Yeah, we did, we came here once. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, chips in the snow." He smiled.

"Chips in the snow." She repeated and couldn't help but smile at the memory, there they were, ankle deep in snow, in the middle of winter, and they strolling around in the snow, eating chips whilst everyone else was wrapped up inside, all cosy and warm when they were playing on the swings like little kids.

"is that a smile?" he asked "Please, tell me that's a smile, is that a smile?" he asked again and Rose stubbornly shook her head "That is definitely a smile." He beamed and now she really was smiling, he was just the same, except a bit more wackier and weirder.

"Ok, it is a smile." She gave in "Happy?"

"No." He admitted and Rose looked down at the floor "You haven't forgiven me have you?" he asked rhetorically, but of course she answered.

"No. It's not something you forgive easily," she admitted "how long before you told me? Or would I have to guess and twig eventually that something wasn't quite right?" she asked "Hmm?"

"I would have told you," he whispered "I just didn't know how, you were grieving."

"You didn't know that at the time, you didn't know why I was back here." She defended.

"Well, no." He admitted "But i was curious, curious on why you were here, every moment I wanted to ask you, question you on why you were back here, on this Universe," he began "But I was caught up in the moment of being with you, I was falling for you all over again, well not all over again, I was still in love with you before you came back, but now, now Im even more in love with you!" he gasped for air as he finished he long ramble.

"you lied."

"I know," he admitted and was going to start an argument on that again, but thought it was best not to "And I am sorry, I really am, but can you forgive me?" he asked "Rose, please say you forgive me, please, do you?" he asked and Rose hesitated before giving her answer and sighed as she told him the answer.

**Hmmm, what do you think Rose's answer will be? Again, sorry if this isn't very eleven, I don't know how to write him when he's begging and when he's in love with someone. **

**Anyway, review and give me your opinions **

**Amy xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know." Rose whispered, doubting she could go back to that life, a reminder of her old life with _him_, all the loving and happy memories, but also the sad and dark ones_,_ but then again, she couldn't think of saying no, saying no to the man she loved, and who apparently loved her. "I'm sorry." She whispered and went to walk right past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't give up on us, think back on all the times we've had together, all the fun and wonderful times we've had, not just on Earth, all over the Universe, together, me and you," he smiled, looking her in the eye, showing her this was what he wanted and he meant every word he was saying "Shiver and shake, yeah? No?" he asked and she looked up at him, her brown eyes looking in to his. "Me and you." He whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered and looked back up at the Doctor, watching him smile one the brightest smiles she had ever seen "I take it your happy?" she guessed and watched as she nodded.

"Yes! I am! Now, shall we celebrate? I think we should celebrate? Do you want to celebrate?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and took his hand as he dragged her away "Let's." She smiled

X

"So who are you?" Shareen asked, slurring her words as she drank more vodka "I mean what was with that box thing?" she slurred and the Doctor hesitated, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well, I have a friend," he began "Let's call him Jim, and he likes vintage Police boxes." He made up.

"Well, tell your mate Jim from me, that he is a bit of a freak." She whispered and watched as a young man, in his 20's, walked in to the bar "Ooooh, come to mamma," she whispered and put her drink down on the bar; spilling it everywhere "I'll be right back!" she yelled and stumbled over to the man and began chatting to him.

"Jim?" Rose asked as she looked back at the Doctor.

"What? Jim's a good name, I like Jim, knew someone called Jim once, nice bloke," he rambled and took a sip of his banana daiquiri.

"Right," she smiled "So what now?" she asked, only getting a confused face from the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sensing a serious conversation approaching.

"Well, us, what are we gonna do now?" she asked, and the Doctor looked at her as though it were obvious.

"Back to the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Timelords," he smiled "And you." He added.

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Well, unless you don't want to," he whispered, fear filling his voice, hoping she wasn't regretting being with him.

"All those times though, you worried about me getting old, ageing, you're telling me that doesn't worry you now?" she asked and the Doctor's smile dropped as soon as she said it.

"Don't think about it," he said "Live in the moment." He added, and put a smile on his face, bit this one was different; it didn't reach the corners of his mouth like it did before.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you?" Rose asked, but he didn't answer "Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be, don't be sorry, you're stating the facts, giving me the facts, you're always telling me how stupid I am, even for the cleverest man," he joked "I've just got to deal with the reality." He sighed "That one day you will look older than me."

"Not for a while yet though, right?" she asked, trying to make the atmosphere a bit more lighter.

"Yeah," he sighed and looked down at their drinks.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked "Make me age slower or something?" she suggested and watched the Doctor as a smile began to form on his face.

"Rose Tyler, you may be a genius!" he beamed.

"May be?" Rose asked, not quite sure if she knew why she 'may be' a genius, you either are or you aren't.

"Well, the TARDIS could maybe do something, something to your DNA, or genes, she could re-write them or adjust them, making you less fragile and have a lot slower ageing process."

"She can do that?" Rose asked, she never thought there would be an actual possibility; she just said it as a possibility, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe!" he beamed and dragged Rose out of the bar, leaving Shareen, who was still chatting up her new man, who didn't exactly seem that keen and left them to it.

"Where we going?" Rose asked who had to run to try and keep with him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked and clearly, by Rose's expression, it wasn't "The TARDIS!" he yelled as the TARDIS came in to view.

"What? You really think she can do something to me?" Rose asked.

"Well, even if she can't there's no harm in finding out is there? Hopefully, she'll tell us if we ask her, find out how we can do it, then we'll really be together, travelling the stars of the Universe, travelling all the unknown planets, forever." He smiled and dragged her away to the medbay to run some tests, finding out if they could be together forever, travelling the stars, just like old times.

**Sorry it's been a while, been busy these past couple days. **

**So what do you think should happen? Should Rose be able to be with the Doctor forever and not ageing, but can still die? Let me know? REVIEW xD **

**Amy xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, can you do it?" Rose asked as the Doctor prodded and ran around the medbay, searching for a way to make Rose stay young, well, young-ish.

"Hmm," he replied, looking at all the test tubes.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Hmm." he replied again.

"Hmm?" she asked one more time, but stopped him before he could say it again "Will you stop 'hmm'ing me and just give me and answer?" she asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"Mmm." He replied and looked at her as she began to get quite angry.

"Doctor, just give me a different bloody answer!" she yelled.

"I did, I said 'mmmm' instead of 'hmmm'. Comepltely different answer." He babbled.

"No they're not, they're just the same."

"Actually, they aren't, 'mmmm' has no 'h' wheras..." he began but stopped as he noticed Rose's glare, so he shut up.

"Doctor, just give me an answer," she begged, her voice now soft and tender "A proper answer."

"Well, your cells seem to be strong enough for me to adjust them," he began and Rose could sense a but coming.

"But?" she asked.

"But, I don't know how," he admitted "I've never had to do this before, I've never wanted to, so I don't know how to do It." he whispered and immediately saw Rose's face fall and his hearts immediately broke for her.

"Oh," she whispered and looked down at the floor "SO there's nothing you can do?" she asked and he shook his head "Nothing at all?"

"No Rose, sorry." He whispered.

"No, don't worry about it, its fine." She whispered and got up "We're still together though right?" she hoped, sounding a bit too hopeful for her liking.

"Of course! Of course, can't be me without the Rose Tyler can we? Can we have that?" he asked "Can we?" he asked and Rose shook her head "No, there you go."

"I think we had better go back," Rose whispered "I feel sorry for that man that Shareen latched herself on to, he really didn't look very happy, in fact he looked quite uncomfortable and annoyed."

"Right, you're right, feel for the poor fella, now Geronimo!" he yelled and pulled her along with him, causing her to yelp.

X

"can you remember that time we came back to that place, what was it called?" The Doctor asked as he, Rose and Shareen walked along the Thames and waving his arms about "Oh! Icinia!" he yelled, forgetting Shareen was even there "And we ate those ice creams, even though it was minus 22 degrees?"

"I know, I thought I was going to freeze, the man at the ice cream parlour wasn't even gonna open, he didnt see the point, and no-one was having ice cream!" Rose laughed and the two of them stood there, in stitches of laughter, whilst Shareen simply looked on.

"You two are completely barmy, have you 'eard yourselves?" Shareen asked, not understanding a word they were saying.

"Better than being normal though." Rose joked.

"Oh and the time we went to Barcelona!" he grinned "dogs with –" he began but stopped as he finally realised Shareen was standing right next to them "with, with, noses." He grinned "They had noses!"

"Right," Shareen said, slightly worried and slightly scared by the two of them "has something happened to you two?"

"No, why would anything of happened to us? Has something happened to us Rose?" he asked, glancing at Rose, who was holding back laughter, he could tell.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Nope, nothing wrong with us, we're just normal, absolutely normal, normal as can be we are!" the Doctor grinned and Shareen began to edge away from them.

"U-um, I think I'm gonna go home," she stuttered "I'm feeling a bit tired." She forced a yawn and edged further away from them "Night!" she yelled as she ran away, and as soon as she was out of sight, the pair burst in to laughter.

"I forgot she was there." The Doctor smiled and turned to Rose and began walking once again, swinging their arms as they walked "Now! Where were we?" he asked rhetorically "That's it, Barcelona, dogs with no noses." He smiled.

X

The Doctor and Rose walked in to the TARDIS, laughing and joking about their old memories together, and they both looked forward to the new ones they would soon face.

"So when are we gonna go?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"Leaving, when are we leaving?" she asked "Travelling again, amongst the stars." She smiled, leaning against the console and smiling.

"Whenever you want to, when do you want to Rose Tyler? When do you want to travel the stars...again?"

"Um, I don't know, tomorrow? In the morning?" she asked "Give me time to pack, get some new clothes, say goodbye." She whispered "There's only Shareen this time, won't take long, promise."

"Okay." He smiled "Tomorrow morning, bright and early, travel the stars again!" he grinned.

"Early?"

"OK, not early, figure of speech, sorry." He apologised.

"OK, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! Ask away! Ask me anything, what do you want to ask me?"

"Are you going to always wear those clothes?" she sighed as he nodded.

"Of course, like I've said, bow ties are cool! Braces are cool, its all cool!" he grinned, whereas Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"Course they are." She muttered.

"They are!" he defended "Now, go get some sleep, relax, get ready to travel the stars again, you'll need all the energy you can get." He smiled and nodded his head towards the corridor.

"Okay," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Night." She said and quickly moved in to the corridor, hoping things hadn't changed too much.

"Night," he whispered as she left "Love you."

**Like it?**

**I am finished for this story, but don't fret! I am going to continue it in...S5 WITH ROSE xD **

**Like the idea or sound of that? Let me know, REVIEW xD **

**Thank you to all my lovely readers by the way, you are all amazing. Xxx**

**Amy x**


End file.
